I'm Not Your Toy
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Gokudera merasa dirinya hanya menjadi mainan Yamamoto untuk memuaskan hasratnya saja hingga dirinya lari dari Yamamoto ketika pemuda itu mengajaknya melakukan hal ecchi. Karena Yamamoto sama sekali tak pernah bilang suka padanya satu kalipun, Gokudera tak bisa tidak menganggap Yamamoto hanya main-main dengannya. Sekuel; Aphrodisiac. Warn: Yaoi/Slash/LEMON. You've been warned :)


KHR © Amano Akira, _I own nothing_ :3

Warning: Mungkin OOC, BL, LEMON **  
**

Yamamoto x Gokudera

RnR~

.

.

.

"Malam ini ayahku tidak ada di rumah," ucap pemuda itu dengan cengiran khasnya—yang selalu berhasil membuat pemuda bersurai keperakan di sebelahnya kontan cemberut, "mau menginap, Gokudera?"

Gokudera mengerling ke arah pemuda itu, wajahnya sudah pasti cemberut kalau berurusan dengan pemuda bernama Takeshi Yamamoto. Pemuda yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai tangan kanan Vongola _Decimo_ itu kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan, mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak membuang energi memaki _baseball freak_ itu. Tidak, terima kasih. Dan alasan lain mengapa Gokudera tak menggubris tawaran pemuda bersurai hitam yang—sialnya—berpostur (jauh) lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, karena Gokudera tahu kalau Yamamoto punya motif tersembunyi.

_Modus. _

Hingga membuat Gokudera memasang postur defensif dengan menjauh satu langkah ke samping dari si pemuda baseball.

"Tch, aku masih banyak urusan, kalau—"

"Ayahku membuat banyak shushi untuk sepuluh orang tadi pagi," Yamamoto memotong ucapan Gokudera yang belum selesai dengan seenaknya. Namun, mendengar kata 'shushi' mendadak orkestra di lambung Gokudera mulai berulah hingga mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras untuk membuat orang mengira tengah mendengar gerung mesin mobil rongsokan.

"Kau belum makan dari pagi, kan?" Tanyanya kembali dengan cengiran lebarnya yang menyebalkan. Sangat nenyebalkan hingga ingin rasanya pemuda bersurai keperakan itu menyumpalkan selusin dinamit ke mulut Yamamoto. Seketika itu pula Gokudera membuang muka ke arah lain, tujuannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena perutnya yang menggerung tak tahu diri barusan.

"Aku mau kalau Juudaime ikut."

"Ah," ucap Yamamoto dengan sedikit mendengus, "kau lupa kalau Tsuna punya janji menginap di rumah Enma hari ini, kan?"

Tantu saja Gokudera tak lupa. _Kau pikir jabatan sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime ini main-main apa?_ Batin Gokudera. Dirinya hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak ajakan Si Bego Yamamoto itu. Berjalan bersisian dengannya seperti sekarang pun sebenarnya membuat Gokudera gelisah, walaupun tak terlihat dari ekspresinya. Pemuda yang sudah merokok di usia dini ini tidak menjawab ucapan Yamamoto barusan, mendiamkannya merupakan keputusan yang bijak.

"Ah... kau melukai perasaanku hahaha...," celetuk pemuda baseball itu disertai tawa menyebalkannya.

"..."

"Benar-benar mendiamkanku nih?"

"Urusai, kalau Juudaime tidak ada buat apa aku harus mau menginap di rumahmu?"

"Hm...," si bego itu mulai memasang ekspresi sok berpikir yang sama menyebalkannya dengan saat dia tertawa, "karena aku yang ajak? hahaha," ucapnya dengan ekspresi jenakanya yang membuat Gokudera ingin merekonstruksi wajahnya dengan kepalan tinju.

"...kau pasti sudah gila."

"Dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kegilaanku, _hm_?" Ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak Gokudera. Dapat dia rasakan rambut hitam Yamamoto menyentuh telinganya dan entah mengapa tubuh Gokudera mendadak bergetar. Dia tak menjawab karena mati-matian mengendalikan diri agar _stay cool_. Ugh, gara-gara kejadian 'itu' tubuh Gokudera selalu bereaksi seperti ini jika bersentuhan dengan _baseball freak_. Menyedihkan memang.

Mereka terus berjalan, namun _baseball freak_ ini malah menuntun Gokudera—menyeret lebih tepatnya—menuju arah rumahnya. Gokudera memaki Bianchi dalam hati karena memilih apartemen yang searah dengan rumah Yamamoto.

'_Sial, harusnya tadi dia kuhajar saja sampai bonyok,'_ batin Gokudera.

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku!"

"Huh? Seriusan? Padahal kita sudah sampai di depan rumahku hehehe," ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Gokudera berani bersumpah kalau di dalam ucapannya terkandung nada kemenangan. Tch, sialan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan tadi kalau Juudaime tidak—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak Yamamoto menarik tangan Gokudera secepat dirinya membuka pintu geser kedai shushi ayahnya dan sedetik kemudian mereka telah berada di dalam kedai.

Berdua, di tempat tertutup yang sunyi.

'_Crap. Crap! CRAP!_' _Inner_ Gokudera menjerit-jerit.

Ditambah tanda "TUTUP" yang baru dipasang Yamamoto di depan pintu kedai, membuat Gokudera ingin segera kabur dari tempat ini karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak segera pergi. Gokudera mundur tiga langkah hingga punggungnya terantuk meja yang di atasnya tersebar banyak kotak berisikan shushi yang kata Yamamoto tadi merupakan shushi yang tak jadi dikirim ke pelanggan. Walaupun Gokudera tengah kelaparan karena belum makan dari pagi, mendadak lambungnya menolak asupan makanan dalam sekejap karena kini dadanya berdentum keras seperti tengah ditalu.

"K—kau...," rasa tak aman menyerang Gokudera seperti jarum yang serempak ditusuk ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mendadak memorinya berkecambah, menguar begitu saja seperti menguap dan membentuk layar memori di atas kepalanya dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Ketika tak sengaja dia meminum sebuah ramuan Dr. Shamal yang ternyata merupakan ramuan aphrodisiac yang membuat tubuhnya sangat sensitif oleh sentuhan Yamamoto.

Hingga kejadian **_itu_** terjadi. Kemudian terjadi lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

_Blush. _

Wajah Gokudera memerah seperti kepiting rebus siap makan. Telinganya berdenging keras seakan siap mengeluarkan asap kapan saja dari lubang telinganya. Dadanya berdentum keras, bahkan dirinya dapat mendengar detak arteri di telinganya, kedutan di keningnya, juga peluh yang mulai menetes karena grogi.

_'U—uh dia akan menyerangku tak lama lagi,'_ Gokudera membatin sambil menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Hey…," Sang Hujan bergerak mendekat dengan sebelah tangan kini telah bersarang di belakang punggung Sang Badai dan sebelah lagi berada di dagu.

'_Uwah… dia benar-benar akan melakukannya, _**lagi!**' Gokudera ingin menjerit, namun dirinya masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Walaupun dirinya harus menanggung malu yang tak berkesudahan karena selalu takluk pada bujukan pemuda baseball yang ternyata punya libido yang tinggi untuk remaja 15 tahun, untuk melakukan hal-hal… _ecchi_.

Dan Gokudera tahu kalau kesalahan tak bertumpu pada maniak baseball itu saja, karena dirinya pun menerima semua ajakan-ajakan Yamamoto walaupun harus jual mahal dulu.

Tapi… kalau boleh jujur, dirinya pun menantikan ajakan-ajakan tersebut.

…

_Dasar muna._

"Haha... kenapa wajahmu memerah Gokudera?" Yamamoto kembali terkekeh dengan jenaka, hingga membuat Gokudera membuka mata, kontan cemberut. _Major turn off._ Hingga Gokudera langsung menepis tangan di dagunya dan mendorong Yamamoto dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Kau tidak tengah berpikir kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu seperti kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, kan?" Ucapnya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gokudera dan kedua tangannya—entah sejak kapan—telah berada di bokong Gokudera. Meremas kain celana panjang yang membungkus bokong milik pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan gerakan sensual.

"H-huh?! Apa maksudmu baka?! T-tentu saja tidak! D—dan bisakah kau tak menyentuh bokongku?!" Gokudera hanya bisa menatap dada Yamamoto karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda dan dirinya tak berani menatap ke wajah pemuda baseball itu karena dia yakin kalau wajahnya kini kembali memerah karena harus mencium aroma tubuh Yamamoto yang entah sejak kapan dikenalnya dengan baik.

Pasti karena telah melakukan hal-hal _ecchi _amat sering dengan Yamamoto. Tak jaramg Gokudera mencium (bahkan menjilat) dada telanjang Takesi ketika mereka tengah melakukan hal _ecchi _tersebut_. _Dengan sedikit kekuatan, Gokudera mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dari dirinya. Huh… di bokongnya masih terasa sensasi pasca di-_grope_ oleh Yamamoto. Dasar mesum.

"Hmm... yakin? Bukannya kau mengikutiku datang ke mari karena kau menginginkan insiden 3 hari lalu terulang lagi, hm? _Lewd_~."

Gokudera sedikit tersinggung kemudian memberanikan diri menatap ke arah Yamamoto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mendadak nada suaranya kesal, mengalahkan rasa malunya yang perlahan meredam.

"Bukannya kau selalu mengikutiku setiap kuajak kau, ehem… melakukan _itu_," ucap Yamamoto jahil hingga membuat Gokudera sedikit terperanjat, seakan tengah berteriak 'O o aku ketahuan!'

"_B—baka_! Ap—apa maksudmu?! Jadi kau mengajakku saat kau sedang ingin melakukan _itu _saja?!"

"Tentu saja, memangnya perlu alasan apa lagi?" Jawabnya dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa yang membuat Gokudera tercenung, berusaha untuk menyerap kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu. Lalu atmosfir di sekitar mereka menggelap, wajah Gokudera pias seakan baru ditampar oleh tangan imajiner Yamamoto yang berupa kata-kata tadi. Fisiknya baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia seperti ditampar secara psikologis.

"Eh, Gokudera?" Yamamoto seakan merasakan perubahan suasana di sekitar mereka, kemudian tangannya memegang pundak Gokudera yang masih tampak pias.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Seru Gokudera yang langsung menepis tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia mendongak ke atas, iris emeraldnya menyelam ke dalam auburn pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang tak dapat dibaca sebabnya oleh Yamamoto. Kedua alis pemuda bersurai perak itu berkerut kemudian sedetik kemudian berubah melengkung dengan ekspresi yang perlahan mengendur. Gokudera terlihat seperti akan menangis dan memang pertahanan pemuda itu tak bertahan lama karena sesaat kemudian air mata mulai mengalir pelan di kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku bukan mainanmu, _Yamamoto_."

Sebelum Yamamoto berhasil membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sang _Strom Guardian_ Vongola_ Decimo_ telah melesat keluar dari kedai shushi.

.

.

.

"Sialan!" Gokudera berlari sekencang dia bisa, napasnya menderu tak karuan. Dirinya sama sekali tak berniat melihat kebelakang, takut kalau Yamamoto tengah mengejarnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelap air mata yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena menangis semudah itu di depan Yamamoto. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Mengutuk Yamamoto yang tak peka, namun dia pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mudah sekali menampakkan sisi lembeknya di depan _baseball freak _itu. Rasanya dia ingin teriak keras-keras sambil menjedotkan kepalanya di tembok rumah orang.

Lalu perlahan-lahan Gokudera mengurangi kecepatan larinya, kemudian berhenti. Kedua tangan berada di lutut dengan tubuh condong ke depan, diliriknya pelan-pelan ke arah belakang. Namun dirinya langsung ditikam rasa kecewa yang tak dapat dijelaskan hanya karena dia tak melihat Yamamoto mengejarnya.

"Dia bahkan tak mengejarku," ucapnya dalam deru napas yang memburu.

"Hah… apa peduliku," ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri kemudian berjalan ke depan dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Toh… kami tak ada hubungan apapun," ucapnya sambil mengendikkan bahu, seakan Gokudera tengah memberi alasan pada dirinya sendiri agar tak kecewa (toh untuk apa kecewa?).

"Siapa peduli dengan dia? Toh dia hanya menggunakanku untuk memuaskan libidonya saja," cerocosan pemuda itu tak kunjung berhenti. Namun setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat dirinya malah merasa semakin _down_.

"Dirinya juga tak pernah bilang... suka padaku."

"…"

"Ya… dia tak pernah bilang," ucapnya kemudian perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan sedikit berharap. Dan…

Kosong. Tak ada Si Bodoh itu di belakangnya yang entah kenapa kembali membuat matanya panas.

"Uuuu…," Gokudera langsung berjongkok, berusaha untuk mengelap habis-habisan air mata yang kembali mengalir di sudut matanya, "_baka… yakyu baka…_"

"Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan orang seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Takeshi Yamamoto merasa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal hingga membuat Hayato Gokudera kabur dari rumahnya tadi sore. Yamamoto ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena dia tak mengejar Gokudera setelah pemuda itu lari. Huh… Yamamoto tak tahu harus melakukan apa sesorean ini setelah melihat pemuda bersurai keperakan itu menangis karena kata-katanya.

Entah mengapa dirinya merasa takut, amat takut untuk mengejar Gokudera ketika pemuda itu lari darinya. Ketakutan tak beralasan yang membuatnya kini berjalan tak tentu arah hingga larut malam di daerah pertokoan—ah dirinya pun baru sadar kalau sudah berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, mendadak sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dirinya berbalik, kemudian refleks menyebut nama seseorang.

"Gokudera? Ah…," dirinya sedikit kecewa karena bukan pemuda tersebut yang menarik tangannya dan kenapa juga dia bisa punya pola pikir super PD seperti itu setelah dirinya membuat Gokudera menangis?

Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis yang dapat diidentifikasi sebagai salah satu siswi di sekolah yang sama dengannya dilihat dari seragam yang dipakai gadis itu. Yamamoto tak kenal siapa gadis itu, namun dirinya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Malam," ucap Yamamoto pelan sambil terus memasang senyumnya.

"Ma—malam," jawab gadis itu dengan suara yang pelan. Dari gerak-geriknya dapat dilihat kalau gadis itu sangat tegang karena seluruh tubuh dan suaranya bergetar. "A—ano… aku Inoue Shizuka dari kelas II-5 i—ini… akusudahlamamemendamperasaanpadamuYamamoto-san!" Gadis itu mengucapkan kata dengan cepat tanpa jeda hingga membuat Yamamoto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak mengerti.

"A—aku suka Yamamoto-san!" Ucapnya dengan suara yang amat keras, kemudian gadis itu ngos-ngosan seakan pernyataan cintanya barusan telah menguras 3 tahun energi kehidupannya.

Yamamoto kemudian menggaruk kepalanya sekali lalu menyentuh pundak gadis itu, "Em… Shizuka-san, terima kasih atas perasaanmu padaku, tapi—" Yamamoto memotong ucapannya ketika dia menangkap sepasang iris emerald tengah menatapnya dengan saksama dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit pucat walaupun di kegelapan malam sekalipun.

"A—eh… maaf mengganggu," ucap suara di seberang yang agak gemetar.

"Gokudera..."

"Uhm… eh anu… aku tak bermaksud mengganggu acaramu, Yamamoto, ehm…," Gokudera berkata sambil melirik berkali-kali ke arah bangunan tepat di depan Yamamoto dan gadis itu tengah berdiri.

Sebuah _Love Hotel._

Wajah Yamamoto mendadak sebiru ikan mati.

"La—lanjutkan, anggap saja aku tak ada, ahaha… haha… ha..." Gokudera tak dapat memasang ekspresi jenaka yang dibuat-buat lebih lama karena ekspresi wajahnya kini kacau balau lalu sesaat kemudian pemuda itu telah mengambil langkah seribu.

"Gokudera! Hei, GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto meneriakkan nama pemuda itu, ingin menjelaskan kalau ini tak seperti yang dia lihat. "Shizuka-san, maaf… aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai," ucap Yamamoto yang langsung berlari menyusul Gokudera.

.

.

.

"Gokudera!"

Yamamoto berhasil mengejar pemuda bersurai keperakan itu dengan kecepatan penuh (sambil mengambil jalan pintas dengan melompati atap rumah satu ke atap rumah yang lainnya). Dirinya merasa sama sekali tidak punya waktu banyak untuk dibuang-buang karena dia ingin secepatnya menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda itu.

"Hei Gokudera! Berhenti!"

"Jangan kejar aku, _baka!_"

Kejar-kejaran itu terus berlangsung hingga hampir lima belas menit. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah lari lebih dari satu kilometer jauhnya. Gokudera tak memperlambat larinya, namun Yamamoto pun tak mau kalah dengan menambah kecepatan larinya hingga mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

Gokudera kemudian melompat ke sebuah tangga apartemen—yang dikenali Yamamoto sebagai apartemen Gokudera. _Rain Guardian _Vongola _Decimo_ itu tak mau melepaskan Gokudera hingga dirinya ikut melompat dengan kekuatan _rain flame_ di sepatu dan kedua tangannya hingga dirinya bisa melompati tiga tingkat apartemen sekaligus dan langsung berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen Gokudera yang hampir tertutup. Sebelah tangannya langsung menghalau pintu yang sedetik saja telat akan segera tertutup rapat.

"Gokudera!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu, _yakyu baka_!" Seru Gokudera sambil berusaha keras menutup pintunya. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, kedua remaja itu seperti dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain siapa kuat menahan pintu. Yamamoto berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang dilihat Gokudera tadi, dirinya menjelaskan di depan pintu dengan kedua tangah berusaha untuk tetap membuat pintu tak tertutup. Setelah Yamamoto selesai menjelaskan semuanya, mendadak pintu tak lagi dipaksa untuk ditutup.

"Aku tak berencana melakukan sesuatu yang _ecchi _dengan gadis itu, oke? Aku bahkan tak kenal gadis itu sebelum tadi," Yamamoto terlihat amat gusar, tak seperti dirinya yang biasa yang selalu dapat mengendalikan emosi dengan senyum-senyum bego. Setelah melihat dirinya bersama seorang gadis di depan _love hotel, _Yamamoto benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat dirinya tidak terlihat bersalah, setidaknya dia ingin Gokudera memahami itu. "Aku hanya kebetulan berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah, percayalah," ucapnya dengan nada putus asa. Hingga membuat pendirian Gokudera sedikit goyah. Pintu tak lagi dipaksa untuk ditutup hingga Yamamoto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Gokudera—jaga-jaga kalau mendadak pemuda itu berubah pikiran dan tiba-tiba menutup pintunya setelah Yamamoto mengendurkan pertahanannya. Namun,

"Tidak, aku tak percaya, lagipula bukan urusanku kau mau tidur dengan siapa," ucap Gokudera yang langsung meninggalkan Yamamoto dan langsung menuju kamarnya kemudian langsung merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dengan kepala ditempelkan ke bantal. Yamamoto menyusul Gokudera kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang pemuda bersurai perak tersebut. Lampu kamar tak menyala, namuan sinar bulan purnama yang masuk dari jendela yang tak ditutup membuat suasana kamar ini cukup terang untuk dilihat mata telanjang.

"Hei… kau masih marah?" Yamamoto mendekat, kemudian membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Gokudera yang hanya menggeram pelan. Artinya dia memang masih marah. Yamamoto menggeretakkan giginya kemudian menghela napas panjang. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Gokudera yang masih telungkup dengan membenamkan wajah di bantal. Samar-samar Yamamoto dapat mencium aroma rokok dari seluruh penjuru kamar ini, ah… tentu saja, Hayato Gokudera merupakan perokok yang sudah memulai debutnya sejak tahun lalu. Pemuda yang mewarisi teknik pedang _Shigure Soen Ryu _ini kemudian menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, menunggu tanda-tanda dari pemuda bersurai keperakan itu untuk menendangnya hingga jatuh dari ranjang. Namun hal itu tak kunjung terjadi.

Mereka terdiam, lama. Entah tengah merenung atau tengah memikirkan sebuah kata untuk menyambung konversasi yang telah terputus semenjak sepuluh menit lalu. Gokudera masih belum menandakan akan menampakkan wajahnya walau dari tarikan napasnya, jelas dia sedang sesak sekarang karena terlalu lama membenamkan wajah ke bantal. Yamamoto yang sedari tadi pasif, menunggu Gokudera melakukan gerakan pertama kini menyerah dengan strategi pasifnya lalu menyentuh rambut Gokudera dengan lembut. Pelan, dielusnya kepala pemuda tersebut yang perlahan menelengkan kepala ke arah Yamamoto. Sepertinya dia juga sudah capai bermain petak umpet wajah dengan pemuda tersebut.

Matanya merah, kau akan tahu kalau pemuda itu berusaha untuk menahan untuk tidak terlihat cengeng namun gagal.

"Kau menemui seorang gadis hanya gara-gara aku tak mau melakukannya denganmu tadi sore…"

"Bukan seperti itu, Gokudera."

"Aku hanya mainanmu yang bisa kau buang setelah kau bosan."

"Gokudera, kubilang bukan seperti itu," Yamamoto terlihat merana untuk menjelaskan semua hal ini dalam satu kalimatnya barusan. Harapan yang terkandung dari nada bicaranya tidak dibuat-buat dan hal itu makin membuat dada Gokudera sesak.

"Apa hanya segitu hargaku dimatamu?"

"Gokudera, sudah cukup."

"Ta—Takeshi…," dia diam sejenak dan Yamamoto harus menahan napas ketika dia mendengar nama kecilnya keluar dari mulut Gokudera untuk pertama kalinya, "…apa arti diriku bagimu?" Pertanyaannya lirih, namun menuntut jawaban yang sangat berbahaya. Salah menjawab dan Yamamoto yakin dirinya akan kehilangan pemuda itu untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kau… adalah badaiku," ucap Yamamoto yang tak mengerti kenapa dia mengucapkan hal itu, namun dia terus bicara, "badai yang memporakporandakan keteguhan hatiku, yang dapat menghancurkan pertahanan diriku dengan sangat mudah… kau badaiku," ucap Yamamoto yang tak mengerti datang dari mana kata-kata memalukan itu.

"Kaulah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku _gila _hanya dengan mendengar suaramu," bisiknya pelan di telinga Gokudera yang wajahnya kini merah padam.

"Aku… cinta padamu, Hayato," bisik Yamamoto di telinga pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan meremas rambut keperakan Gokudera, menempelkan ujung hidungnya di kening pemuda yang dia sebut 'badai-nya' kemudian merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan sebuah pelukan erat dari pemuda baseball. Berbagi kehangatan dari tubuh kedua pemuda tersebut, berbagi dentum menggila di dada mereka yang seakan tengah berusaha keluar dari rongganya, berbagi napas yang dihembuskan ke wajah masing-masing.

"Aku cinta padamu, Hayato," ulang Yamamoto dengan suara merdu bagai lonceng kecil yang berdenting di telinga Gokudera yang perlahan mendorong pelan tubuh Yamamoto hingga pelukan keduanya usai.

"Aku… tak percaya," ucapnya kemudian memposisikan dirinya dengan duduk di samping Yamamoto, kepalanya tertekuk kebawah hingga Yamamoto tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda tersebut setelah pernyataan cintanya.

"Lalu… bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya?" Tanya Yamamoto sambil mengamit sebelah tangan Gokudera yang terjulur lemas di ranjang. Yamamoto berusaha bangun untuk duduk di samping Gokudera, namun tangan pemuda bersurai keperakan itu mendorong tubuh Yamamoto kembali terbaring di ranjang. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka Gokudera menduduki bagian perut Yamamoto, mengunci segala kemungkinan gerakan Sang _Rain Guardian._

"…_kiss me,_" ucap Gokudera setangah berbisik, wajahnya diangkat dan dapat dilihat rona merah itu menjalar kesluruh tubuh _Storm Guardian._ Wajahnya mendekat, kedua tangannya merayap menarik kaus putih yang dipakai Yamamoto hingga lepas dari tubuh pemuda itu. Tak tergambarkan ekspresi kaget dan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah Yamamoto ketika melihat Gokudera yang bergerak secara aktif ketika menduduki perutnya dan wajahnya yang amat dekat dengan Yamamoto. Lalu seakan telah terprogram dalam naluri alamiahnya, Yamamoto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ke atas hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Gokudera.

Hangat, kering dan dirasakannya bibir Gokudera sedikit pecah.

Kepalanya bergerak ke arah sebaliknya dilanjutkan dengan sapuan lidahnya yang basah di bibir Gokudera hingga membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya pelan. Mempersilakan lidah Yamamoto menjelajahi sela-sela mulutnya, bersentuhan dengan lidahnya yang perlahan menghangat.

Basah, tawar, ketika saliva berukar.

Tangan Yamamoto bergerak menarik kaus yang dipakai Gokudera hingga keduanya harus berhenti berciuman untuk lima detik sebelum mereka melanjutkannya lagi dengan semakin liar. Gokudera memenangkan dominasi ketika Yamamoto harus mengatur napas karena perutnya diduduki Gokudera ketika ciuman itu berakhir dengan saliva yang menetes pelan dari pinggiran bibir Yamamoto. Kalah untuk pertama kalinya dengan Gokudera dalam urusan ini. Belum sempat dirinya mengatur napas, Yamamoto harus kembali kaget dengan gerakan tangan Gokudera yang mengelus pelan daerah selangkangannya yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengeras dan menuntut untuk dibebaskan.

"Ha—Hayato…," sebelah mata pemuda bersurai hitam itu memicing, menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang karena merasa kejut liar di seluruh tubuhnya yang menggila sedangkan tangan Gokudera masih terus mengerjai benda yang berkedut dalam balutan celana pemuda tersebut.

"Kau mau aku menghentikannya?" Ucap Gokudera dengan nada datar dan tangannya langsung ditarik sedikit ke atas.

"Jangan…," ucap Yamamoto disela napasnya yang pendek-pendek, "lanjutkan… kumohon," pintanya dengan nada sedikit nelangsa. Gokudera menyeringai sekejap kemudian mencium leher Yamamoto dengan keras, menyedot dengan sedikit keras hingga meninggalkan titik merah kecil di beberapa bagian leher Yamamoto. _Official_, besok Yamamoto harus ke sekolah dengan seragam terkancing semua hingga bagian leher tertutup sempurna atau dia bisa berjalan-jalan dengan sok polos sambil memamerkan _kiss mark_ Gokudera ke sepenjuru sekolah.

Kemungkinan yang manapun tak membuat Gokudera berhenti membuat titik-titik merah di bagian dada Yamamoto.

Ketika Yamamoto mengerang pelan, menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendorong Gokudera dan gantian mengerjai pemuda itu, Yamamoto perlahan merangkak ke belakang hingga dirinya bersandar ke tembok. Tak lagi telentang di ranjang, kini dirinya setengah duduk. Namun Gokudera telah melakukan pekerjaan lainnya, kini Yamamoto harus memasang ekspresi malu ketika tak ada sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Kejantanannya tegak dengan mengalirkan sedikit precum yang menetes ke seprai.

Lalu jemari lentik Gokudera perlahan memainkan kejantanan Yamamoto yang berkedut pelan hingga membuat Yamamtoto mendesah, kedua tangannya meremas seprai, kedua kakinya seperti lumpuh dan kejang-kejang singkat. Lalu sensasi licin yang bergerak dirasakannya, lalu ketika dia membuka matanya, lidah Gokudera tengah menjilati kepala kejantanan Yamamoto yang berkedut dan ramai mengeluarkan precum.

Gerakan lidah Gokudera terlihat sangat sensual hingga membuat Yamamoto merasa dapat mencapai klimaks hanya dengan menatap wajah Gokudera yang tengah mengerjai kejantanannya. Namun dirinya berusaha menahan desakan di ujung kejantanannya yang terasa seperti akan meledak setiap saat. Belum selesai sampai sana, sekarang Gokudera memasukkan setengah kejantanan Yamamoto ke dalam mulutnya. Mulai memompa maju mundur dengan gerakan pelan, membuat pemuda baseball itu mengerang makin keras dan kini kedua tangannya berada di kepala Gokudera, seakan menahan kepala Gokudera agar berhenti maju mundur sambil mengerjai kejantanannya.

"Ha—Hayato… aku mau keluar," ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan sensasi seperti ditusuk menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Pundaknya bergidik menandakan dirinya tak dapat mempertahankan diri lebih lama dan…

Gokudera menyudahkan _blow job-_nya sebelum Yamamoto berhasil mengeluarkan benihnya.

Kejantanan Yamamoto berkedut seakan meminta dua detik lagi untuk dimanjakan agar tuntas. Namun Gokudera tak kunjung melakukan hal itu karena pemuda itu beranjak dari ranjang hingga membuat Yamamoto ingin protes. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Hayato kembali dengan botol lotion di tangan kanannya dan kini telah melepaskan celananya hingga sama dengan Yamamoto, tak berbusana.

Pemuda baseball itu harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali ketika melihat kejantanan pemuda yang disukainya berdiri dengan tegak dan banjir precum. Gokudera merangkak menuju Yamamoto kemudian menumpahkan sekian banyak lotion ke tangannya. Dalam hati Yamamoto, dirinya merasa kalau hari ini perannya dan Gokudera bertukar.

Sepertinya hari ini dia jadi uke.

Namun dirinya tidak protes, hanya saja dia tak punya persiapan untuk didominasi seperti ini oleh Gokudera hingga pemuda itu hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat. Menunggu jemari Gokudera menyentuhnya.

Namun hal itu tak kunjung terjadi dan dia dikagetkan ketika sesuatu menjepit samping perutnya. Lalu ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Gokudera amat dekat dengannya. Kedua kaki pemuda bersurai perak itu menjepit perut Yamamoto. Wajahnya memerah dengan saliva yang menetes pelan dari bibirnya, erangan halus terdengar dari balik geliginya. Dan jemarinya…

Astaga!

Yamamoto rasanya bisa nosebleed berember-emer ketika melihat Gokudera memasukkan jemarinya yang telah dilumuri lotion ke lubangnya sendiri. Memaju mundurkan jarinya yang disusul dengan erangan dan air mata yang mengucur pelan di sisi wajahnya. Tangan Yamamoto yang gemetar hendak menyentuh kejantanan Yamamoto yang banjir precum hingga menetes di perut Yamamoto. Namun langsung dihentikan dengan tangan Gokudera yang masih bebas.

"_No touching_," ucapnya dengan napas memburu, "kau hanya boleh menonton," ucapnya dengan desahan sensual yang membuat Yamamoto bisa pingsan gara-gara menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Gokudera habis-habisan.

"Emhh… ah…," desahnya pelan kemudian kedua kakinya serasa lumpuh karena kali berikutnya Gokudera menduduki pangkal perut Yamamoto hingga kejantanan Yamamoto terjepit diantara celah bokong Gokudera. Yamamoto hanya bisa mengerang dengan nelangsa karena dirinya tak sanggup menahan hasrat untuk memasukkan kejantanannya ke luang Gokudera yang masih dikuasai jari pemuda bersurai keperakan itu.

"Takeshi… ah… Takeshi…," ucapnya dengan nada mendamba, namun tak membiarkan Yamamoto bergerak seinchi pun dari posisinya semula. Kening Gokudera ditumpukan ke dada Yamamoto, "jariku… tak bisa mencapai daerah yang kusukai…," ucapnya sambil menjilat leher Yamamoto yang memuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu seperti hilang kesadaran sesaat karena getaran tubuhnya yang menggila.

"Hayato…," rengeknya dengan nada sengsara, _"let me in,"_ lanjutnya seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Kau lupa _password_-nya," bisik Gokudera yang kini menjilat _nipple_ Yamamoto.

"_P—please_… aku mohon," ucapnya putus asa hingga membuat Gokudera tersenyum puas.

"Masa hukuman sudah berakhir," ucap Gokudera dengan suara pelan, "lain kali tak akan semudah ini," ucapnya dengan desahan-desahan yang membuat Yamamoto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan liar. Lalu Gokudera mundur sedikit dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam kejantanan Yamamoto lalu… perlahan memasukkannya ke lubangnya yang sempit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh uhhh…," ucap Yamamoto yang berkelojotan pelan karena kejantanannya dipijit otet lubang Gokudera yang membuatnya mendesah panjang. Gokudera mulai bekerja, digerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, awalnya pelan namun ketika lubangnya sudah terbiasa dengan kejantanan Yamamoto gerakan pinggulnya makin cepat.

"Ahhhh… emmhhh…," desahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan erangan-erangan halus mengudara di kamarnya. Dia menatap Yamamoto dan pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Dalam gerakan pinggulnya yang tak berhenti, keduanya kembali berpagutan, liar. Lalu sesaat kemudian Gokudera menjerit ketika prostatnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Yamamoto hingga tubuhnya langsung rebah di kasur. Membuat Yamamoto kini berada di atasnya. Nyengir puas, merasa dirinya menang.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Yamamoto yang sudah berhasil kembali dari bocah yang merengek menjadi pemuda dengan cengiran yang membuat Gokudera ingin menendang perut pemuda itu. Tapi nanti saja, setelah semua ini usai.

"Ahh… mhh…," Gokudera harus menahan dirinya, namun kejantanannya berkata lain ketika precum kembali mengalir deras setiap kali prostatnya dihajar. Kini Yamamoto yang bekerja dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat suara becek ketika Yamamoto menghantamkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Gokudera hingga membuat pemuda itu menjerit menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan.

"Ah...ah… aku hampir…," Gokudera mengerang ketika dirinya merasakan laju yang tak tertahankan di ujung kejantangannya lalu, "Ahhhhh!" Jeritnya ketika dia mencapai klimaks hingga membuat dadanya dipenuhi cipratan benihnya sendiri.

"Uh… ah… uhhh…," Yamamoto yang hampir mencapai klimaks, merasa kejantanannya dipijat oleh otot lubang Gokudera yang mendadak menegang ketika Gokudera mencapai klimaks. Lalu dengan cepat dia mencabut kejantangannya dari lubang Yamamoto lalu mulai mengocoknya dengan tangannya sendiri lalu dengan lenguhan panjang, Yamamoto mencapai klimaks dengan mengeluarkan benihnya yang mengotori dada hingga wajah Gokudera. Lalu setelah klimaksnya selesai, pemuda baseball itu segera menindih Gokudera yang sama terengahnya dengan dirinya.

Tubuh mereka lengket oleh _semen_ di bagian dada, namun keduanya tak peduli dan tertidur beberapa saat kemudian dengan posisi tak berubah.

.

.

.

"Hayato~"

"…"

"Hayato sayang~"

"_Ugh… stop it baseball freak! It's GROSS!"_

"Bagian mananya yang menjijikkan?" Yamamoto menyemprotkan air dari _bath tube_ tempat kedua pemuda itu mandi bersama.

"Bagian, _sayang,_" ucapnya balas mencipratkan busa ke wajah Yamamoto, "kau membuat bulu romaku berdiri," ucapnya sengit sambil menendang selangkangan Yamamoto yang langsung membuat pemuda baseball itu mengaduh sambil mengusap bagian _itu-_nya sambil meringis.

"Kan sekarang kita sudah resmi pacaran," ucap Yamamoto dengan gambalngnya dan wajahnya sepolos bocah cilik, hingga membuat wajah Gokudera merah padam.

"Ja—jangan ucapkan hal itu dengan santai, _baka_! _Blub…blub…blub_," ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan diri hingga batas bawah hidung.

"Lalu… aku harus apa?" Tanyanya sambil memasang tampang sok berpikir.

"Biasa saja, jangan berlebihan," ucap Gokudera yang menyembulkan kepalanya kembali dari genangan air.

Yamamoto tersenyum kemudian menyelip dengan cepat ke belakang punggung Gokudera tanpa keluar dari _bath tube_ yang sempit ini dan berhasil (wow badannya pasti licin). Kemudian pemuda itu memeluk Gokudera dari belakang dan mulai mengecup leher pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka," _ucap Gokudera sambil memukul kepala Yamamoto tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda itu.

"Hanya mencium leher pacarku," ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil, "Hayato-chan," lanjutnya dengan jahil.

Gokuera hanya memberengut ketika mendengar perkataan Yamamoto barusan. Sadar kalau dirinya tak bias melawan tingkat kebego-an pemuda baseball itu yang sudah berada pada tingkat akut.

"Hey, coba panggil namaku sesekali," ucap Yamamoto sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di punggung Gokudera.

"Shh… ahhh… jangan main-main kau, Yamamoto!" Serunya sambil kembali menggetok kepala pemuda yang sudah official menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Ah… aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil," ucap Yamamoto dengan nada ceria.

"Hmph!" ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

"Padahal kau kemarin manis sekali, tahu?" Bisiknya di telinga Gokudera, "kau bahkan menyebut namaku, berkali-kali sambil melenguh hahaha… sexy," ucapnya semakin jahil.

"U—urusai!"

"Oh ayolah… di saat kita berdua saja masa kau tak mau?"

"…"

"Ah… kau tahu kau melukai perasaanku, Hayato," ucapan Yamamoto dan kelakuannya amat bertolak bekalang karena sekarang tangannya tengah sibuk meraba bagian pubic Gokudera.

"He—hei… bisakah kau tak bersikap seperti kuda binal setiap saat?" Tanya Gokudera dengan rona merah yang kembali menjalar di wajahnya.

"Hanya kalau kau memanggil namaku, aku akan berhenti," ucap Yamamoto yang membuat Gokudera menggerung kesal. Kemudian dia menghela napas, mengalah.

"Baiklah," ucap Gokudera kemudian mengerling malu-malu ke arah Yamamoto, "Ta—Takeshi…," ucapnya pelan, saking pelannya bagian –_shi_ dari Take_shi_ hampir seperti desisan ular. Wajahnya merah padam, bibirnya cemberut dengan alis bertautan membuat ekspresi Gokduera terlihat sangat seksi di mata Yamamoto saat ini. Ditambah lagi Gokudera menyebut namanya, lalu mendadak…

_Sprung!_

"U—uh?!" Gokudera terperanjat ketika merasakan _itu_-nya Yamamoto mulai bergerak, semi tegak menyentuh tulang ekornya. "_Yakyu baka! _Sebentar lagi kita harus ke sekolah!"

"Erm… Hayato… bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja?" Tanyanya setengah merayu.

"Gyaaa! Hentikan! Hentikan! Bagian belakangku masih sakit setelah kejadian tadi malam!"

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kyaaaaaa! Ah… Ahh… Nggh…," ucap Gokudera yang kembali mendesah, "Ah… aku akan ingat ini, _yakyu baka!_"

"Oh aku harap kau ingat baik-baik setiap scene-nya, Hayato-chan," ucap Yamamoto nakal.

Lalu suara kecipak air terdengar bersamaan dengan erangan keduanya yang mulai membahana di kamar mandi apartemen Gokudera.

Oh… well… sepertinya hari ini mereka bakalan benar-benar bolos sekolah.

.

.

.

FIN

Lemon lagi 0_0'' padahal awalnya saya cuma mau bikin cerita rate M non lemon... tapi ujung-ujungnya malah jadi begini bwahahahaha... /dihajar

Oh... kata teman saya sih otak saya ini mirip tempat cucian piring kotor di mana semua yang jelek-jelek ngumpul jadi satu bwahahahaha /dilempar panci

Oke. Riviewnya ditunggu banget, banget, bangggeeet. :')


End file.
